Batas
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Matahari, padang cosmos, dan ... dia. Mimpi itu terus berulang dalam kejanggalan yang jenaka. Angan terbuka, berharap semua menjadi nyata. Jika memang itu yang terjadi, maka semua batas akan melebur dalam fana. / SasuIno for 1st GWE. Theme: Sunshine. Canon-AT. Other warnings inside. RnR? :3


Matahari.

Padang bunga.

Dan …

… dia.

* * *

**BATAS**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably rush and a bit OOC**__**.**_

"_**For**_** 1****st**** GWE (**_**Golden Week Event**_**): **_**Sunshine**_**"**

* * *

Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Tahun ini, aku akan menginjak usia 21 tahun. Sudah nyaris lima tahun berlalu semenjak perang dunia ninja yang keempat berlalu.

Dalam sela waktu itu, banyak hal telah berubah; desa, _Hokage,_ hubungan dengan desa lain, teman-temanku, dan … aku sendiri. Nyaris tidak ada yang bertahan stagnan.

Aku tidak bisa lagi sesantai dulu. Mengemban tugas sebagai ANBU sekaligus tenaga medis benar-benar menyita waktu. Tidak ada lagi Ino yang yang hanya bisa memikirkan diet dan cowok melulu. Aku harus berusaha keras tiap harinya agar tidak mengecewakan mereka yang telah percaya padaku.

Lelah—aku lelah. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengeluh. Dan untuk itulah, aku selalu mengusahakan senyum terbaik di segala kesempatan.

Aku tidak mau lagi jadi yang tertinggal. Aku tidak mau lagi jadi yang mengandalkan orang lain. Aku tidak mau lagi … kalah dari Sakura.

Haruno Sakura—menyebut nama itu, orang kerap mengaitkannya denganku. Rival sekaligus sahabat terbaikku. Ia yang disebut-sebut sebagai penerus salah satu dari trio _Sannin_ legendaris, sudah menunjukkan sepak terjangnya. Bersama Uzumaki—ah, Namikaze Naruto (ia menggunakan nama belakang ayahnya yang ternyata adalah _Yondaime Hokage_ setelah semua kenyataan terungkap), ia berhasil menjadi sorotan di pertarungan akhir melawan pria bertopeng.

Sejarah terulang, legenda tiga _Sannin_ baru mungkin akan segera dimulai—melampaui generasi pendahulunya. Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan … Uchiha Sasuke.

Mantan pengkhianat desa itu pada akhirnya mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bersama Naruto dan Sakura, mereka bertigalah yang kemudian mengalahkan pria bertopeng dan menghancurkan segala ambisinya. Ketiganya berhasil menanamkan kembali ikatan yang telah hilang dan menunjukkan kekuatan persahabatan mereka—kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dibanding generasi pendahulu mereka. Pengorbanan yang ada pun—Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Tsunade-_shishou_ mengorbankan diri mereka untuk membantu di saat akhir—berbuah manis.

Berkat itu, pengkhianatan Sasuke seakan hanya menjadi coretan kecil di riwayat hidupnya. Orang-orang berbalik menyanjungnya. Mereka bahkan sudah siap menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Namun … ia sekali lagi _menolak_ mereka. Sasuke memilih pergi dari desa—mengembara entah ke mana. Tidak satu orang pun yang tahu. Tidak pula Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin yang sebelumnya ia bawa bersama. Ketiga rekannya itu kini sejahtera sebagai _shinobi_ Konoha; siap mengabdi demi kepentingan desa.

Dan dari sinilah ceritaku yang sebenarnya dimulai.

Kurasa tidak ada yang tidak tahu; Sasuke adalah cinta pertamaku. Dalam perjalanan cerita, aku sempat memutuskan untuk mengakhiri rasa itu. Aku merasa, Sasuke terlalu jauh untuk kujangkau. Ia pergi ke tempat yang bahkan tidak bisa kuraih—aku menyerah. Atau setidaknya, aku memilih untuk berpikir dengan cara demikian.

Namun, saat aku bisa kembali menatap matanya di hari itu—hari saat ia memutuskan untuk kembali meninggalkan Konoha—aku merasakan getaran yang sudah lama menguap itu kembali meluap. Perasaan menyerah yang dalam kutanam, menjadi omong kosong tak beralasan. Bagaikan menjilat ludah kembali, hatiku berbisik bahwa aku _jatuh cinta_.

Padanya—pada Uchiha Sasuke. Pada cinta pertama yang ingin kukubur dalam-dalam.

_Jatuh cinta_….

Mungkin kata-kata itu hanya sentimental belaka. Tapi mungkin juga tidak.

Ada hari di mana aku benar-benar memikirkannya. Benakku dilimpahi segala hal yang kuketahui tentangnya. Masa lalu yang manis tersaji rapi untuk kemudian satu-satu kukenang di saat-saat yang bahkan tidak kuatur.

Entah karena kelelahan akibat terlalu keras bekerja, atau karena alasan lain yang belum bisa kupahami, semua terjadi tanpa bisa kucegah. Dan begitulah sampai akhir-akhir ini aku kembali memimpikan Sasuke. Berturut-turut, aku menyaksikan sosoknya sebagai bunga tidur.

Tidak ada orang lain. Hanya aku dan Sasuke.

Hanya aku dan dia seorang diri. Matahari menyinari. Kelopak cosmos mengiringi. Dan senyum menemani.

Pertandakah ini?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hari ini, aku harus bekerja seperti biasa. Sibuk di rumah sakit adalah suatu hal yang lumrah. Malah bisa dibilang, aku sudah mulai menikmati kesibukanku ini. Bercanda tawa dengan pasien terkadang bisa membuatku seakan melepas beban yang kupikul di kedua pundakku.

Tapi rupanya, ini tidak bisa menutupi kegundahan dan kecemasan yang mendadak menderaku. Dan Sakura tahu—ia _menyadari_.

"Kau kenapa, sih, Ino-_buta_?" Sakura bertanya sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Eh? Aku kenapa?" ulangku seperti orang bodoh. Sakura menjitak kepalaku perlahan.

"Seharian ini kau sudah menghela napas sebanyak 100 kali, tahu?" Tentu saja aku tahu itu adalah kebohongan yang berlebihan. Namun sedikitnya aku menangkap kebenaran dalam kata-kata Sakura—aku terlalu banyak menghela napas hari ini.

"Kau berlebihan, _Dekorin_ sayang," jawabku ringan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kertas laporan pasien. Saat itulah, aku baru sadar kalau sebenarnya hari itu Sakura tidak harusnya ada di rumah sakit. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, ngomong-ngomong?"

"Mudah saja," ujarnya santai sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil berwarna merah muda yang dihiasi ornamen oranye-emas.

Aku menyipitkan mata. "Apa ini?"

"Kaubisa baca tidak?" ucapnya agak geram—matanya menyorot tidak percaya sekaligus geli. "_Mite dekimasuka—_tidak bisa lihat?" Jari telunjuk Sakura menunjuk huruf-huruf yang tertera pada kertas kaku yang sudah kupegang.

"Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Sakura…," ujarku mengeja, "pesta kecil-kecilan. Lusa."

Aku terdiam. Kutengadahkan kepalaku hanya untuk melihat seringai Sakura yang disertai dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang terangkat—membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Namika—_EEEEEH_?! _USOOO_!" Aku berteriak nyaris di luar kendaliku.

Sakura langsung membekap mulutku dengan kedua tangannya. "_Ssshhh_! Kau terlalu berisik!"

Sakura menengok ke kiri dan kanan dan kemudian tersenyum salah tingkah saat beberapa orang sudah memandang kami dengan aneh. Aku pun bergegas mencengkeram tangan Sakura dan membebaskan mulutku yang malang.

"Serius, _Dekorin_ … ini apa maksudnya?"

"_Tsk_, kau bisa baca tapi tetap tidak mengerti maksudnya?" Sakura mendecak tidak sabar sebelum ia melangkah mundur. "Pokoknya, apa yang tertulis di situ itu yang menjadi maksudku—" Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian menambahkan lambat-lambat, "—dan Naruto."

Aku masih mengerjap seperti orang bodoh. Tapi Sakura tidak mau membuka mulut lebih lanjut. Ia kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya sembari berkata, "Sudah, ya? Aku harus ke tempat yang lain. Yang jelas, kau harus datang, Ino! Tidak akan kumaafkan kalau kau mangkir! _Jaa_!"

Seketika, kecemasan yang awalnya kurasakan semakin menambah berat beban di kedua pundakku.

"Asuma-_sensei_," gumamku lirih, "ini, sih … aku kalah telak."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sore itu jadwal jagaku berakhir. Aku bisa segera pulang. Namun, sampai matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, aku masih terduduk di ruangan kerjaku. Kepalaku menempel di meja kerja sementara sebelah tanganku memainkan kartu pemberitahuan yang tadi siang diberikan Sakura.

Mataku mencermati kata demi kata. Tidak ada yang berubah dari sana.

Naruto akan segera diangkat menjadi _Rokudaime Hokage_ setelah lima tahun berlalu dengan absennya _Hokage_ sebenarnya. Maksudku, kandidat yang tersisa hanyalah Naruto, tapi tetua desa—yang sangat berumur panjang itu—tidak langsung menyetujui pengangkatan Naruto. Menurut mereka, Naruto harus dilatih ini-itu sebelum diangkat menjadi _Hokage_ sesungguhnya.

Selama Naruto berlatih, posisi '_Hokage_ sementara' itu dilimpahkan pada Shizune. Shizune yang selama ini menjadi sekretaris pribadi Tsunade tentu tahu seluk-beluk pekerjaan _Hokage_ dan karena itulah ia dimintai tolong. Meski menolak sekalipun, toh nyatanya ia tidak menghindar. Hanya satu syarat, dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai _Hokage_ meskipun ia-lah yang mengurus segala hal yang menjadi tugas seorang _Hokage_.

Untunglah, lima tahun belakangan tidak banyak masalah yang terjadi. Desa-desa lain tidak begitu banyak menuntut karena masing-masing sibuk dengan pengembangan desanya sendiri. Dan selama itu, tampaknya latihan Naruto telah menunjukkan hasil yang memuaskan.

"Sudah saatnya, ya?" gumamku pelan.

Bersamaan dengan pelantikan, Naruto akan segera mendapatkan pendampingnya—Haru-ah! Namikaze Sakura.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan sedikit frustrasi. Bersyukurlah di ruangan itu sedang tidak ada orang—petugas medis yang ada tentu sedang berpatroli ke ruang pasien. Aku pun bisa tertawa canggung untuk meluapkan rasa frustrasiku.

Sakura mendapatkan hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan. Sementara aku? Bahkan tidak seorang laki-laki pun yang tengah kukencani. Ini rekor terburuk seorang Yamanaka Ino. Bukankah demikian?

Aku mengembuskan napas keras-keras.

"Pulang saja, deh. Toh tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi di sini."

Dan memang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk urusan yang satu ini.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Entah sial atau beruntung, malam itu aku dibebastugaskan dari kewajiban menjadi ANBU. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku pun mengerjakan hobi yang sudah lama tidak bisa kulakukan—merawat bunga-bunga.

Bunga-bunga yang ada di depanku kemudian seolah membawaku ke suatu tempat yang sangat kukenal. Padang bunga yang ada di bukit atas—padang cosmos yang paling kusuka.

Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku saat itu tengah melamun—membentuk sosok-sosok imajiner dalam benakku. Dua orang di padang bunga. Berdiri diam saling memandang.

Aku … dan _dia_.

Tapi tepukan di bahuku membuyarkan semua. _Tousan_ datang dan mengatakan bahwa waktu makan malam sudah tiba.

Aku pun meninggalkan padang itu dan bermain dengan realita sampai mimpi kembali membawaku kepadanya. Ya, alam mimpi….

Matahari terik sekali di atas kepalaku—aku sampai merasa bahwa aku akan pingsan di bawah sengatannya yang menusuk. Tapi nyatanya, aku bisa bertahan meski keringat mulai mengucur.

_Tidak akan ada yang dimulaikah?_

_Kenapa kami hanya terdiam?_

Aku dan dia.

Matahari.

Dan padang bunga cosmos.

Akhirnya, aku mencoba memulai. Tidak akan ada yang berubah seandainya aku tidak memulai. Kugerakkan kakiku untuk semakin mendekat. Satu langkah. Bagaikan tengah bercermin, dia pun memajukan tubuhnya satu langkah.

Langkah demi langkah, jarak di antara kami tereliminasi.

Lalu … aku melihatnya.

Sebuah senyum.

Aku tersentak saat bias cahaya menyentil kelopak mataku yang semula terpejam.

Sekali lagi, aku terbangun dari mimpi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Ittekimasu_!" Kuteriakkan kata-kata tersebut sementara kakiku sudah membawaku keluar dari rumah. Dari dalam, _tousan_ meneriakkan '_itterasshai'_. Aku pun mempercepat langkah.

Aku memang bilang bahwa aku akan ke rumah sakit. Namun, nyatanya bukan ke sanalah aku akan melangkah.

Padang bunga di atas bukit—sumber segala kecemasan dan kegelisahanku akhir-akhir ini.

Adalah tidak wajar jika seseorang memimpikan hal yang sama terus-menerus. Atau setidaknya, itulah pendapatku. Dan untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, datang ke tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh mimpi itu adalah satu-satunya opsi yang kupunya. Beruntung bahwa tempat itu tergambar dengan jelas, aku dapat dengan mudah mengenalinya.

Kaki-kakiku semakin cepat melangkah. Panas mentari yang semakin menyengat entah kenapa memaksaku untuk segera bergegas.

_Aku tidak boleh kehilangan momen ini_, itulah yang aku pikirkan.

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa sampai timbul pemikiran macam itu. Satu yang aku tahu, aku tidak ingin tahu dan menyerahkan keyakinanku sepenuhnya pada petunjuk yang _absurd_ ini.

Dadaku berdebar oleh rasa penasaran. Akankah semua terjadi sebagaimana yang ditunjukkan oleh mimpi? Mungkin aku sedikit gila karena mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Mungkin juga ini efek dari terlalu bekerja keras tanpa memberi kesempatan yang cukup bagi benakku untuk beristirahat.

Yang mana pun, aku tetap melangkah hanya untuk berujung pada suatu … kekecewaan.

Matahari dan padang bunga di atas bukit.

Gambaran yang sempurna dan sesuai dengan mimpiku.

Tapi _dia_ tidak ada.

Tidak ada _Uchiha_ _Sasuke_.

Aku melangkah menerobos bebungaan tersebut semakin dalam. Namun sosok krusial itu tetap tidak terlihat di mana pun.

Aku menghela napas.

"Aneeehh! Apa, sih, yang kuharapkan?"

Seketika, aku langsung merobohkan tubuhku ke rerumputan yang lembut. Karena tidak bisa langsung menantang matahari, kuangkat sebelah tanganku ke atas dahi. Cahayanya tepat seperti apa yang digambarkan oleh mimpiku—panas dan menusuk. Lagi, aku berpikir bahwa aku nyaris pingsan. Dan nyatanya aku memang memejamkan mataku.

Terik mentari terus menusuk kulitku. Sengatannya terus memaksaku untuk bangun. Tapi aku memilih mengabaikan. Aku sudah terlanjur kecewa. Datang hanya untuk disambut oleh tidak seorang pun.

Aku tenggelam dan kembali mengucapkan selamat datang pada padang bunga yang lebih nyata.

Dengan _dia_ menjadi bagian di dalamnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

Ah—kurasa aku memang terlalu lelah bekerja. Aku sakit.

Tak lama, aku merasa tubuhku melayang.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Panas.

Panas.

Aku merasa sekujur tubuhku panas. Keringat mulai terasa mengganggu. Dan akhirnya … aku tersadar.

Mahkota merah muda dan seragam berwarna krem pucat adalah hal yang pertama kulihat. Sosok tampak belakang itu sama sekali tidak asing di mataku.

"Sakura…?" Pelan-pelan aku bersuara.

Ia menengok. Memang Sakura. Dan ia baru saja memutus pembicaraan dengan seorang perawat lain yang cukup kukenal.

"Ino! Akhirnya kau sadar!" Sakura pun bergerak cepat-cepat ke arahku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Aku mengernyit dan menarik sudut bibirku sebelah—meringis. "Tidak begitu baik?"

Sakura menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku sementara tangannya yang lain menyentuh dahinya sendiri.

"Kau pingsan karena sengatan matahari. Lalu, berujung pada demam tinggi. Sekarang, sih, pasti sudah lebih baik dibanding saat kau dibawa ke sini." Ia menarik tangannya. Oh, ya, ya—aku demam rupanya. "Selain karena sengatan matahari, sepertinya kau kelelahan, ya? Kau makan benar tidak, sih? Kau sudah tidak berdiet, 'kan?" Sakura mencecarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memaksaku berpikir.

"Kelelahan—mungkin. Makan benar—tentu saja aku makan benar. Kau boleh tanya _tousan_-ku. Kemarin aku makan cukup banyak. Dan _yap_, aku sudah tidak pernah berdiet."

Aku kemudian menerima segelas air dan sebuah kain persegi empat untuk mengatasi keringat di wajahku. Aku pun menggerakkan tubuh atas—memperbaiki posisi. Aku kini setengah bersandar pada bantal yang kuberdirikan dan menekan tepi ranjang yang terbuat dari besi-besi berjarak.

Setelah meminum air seteguk dan mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahku, aku langsung menoleh kembali ke arah Sakura. Kuletakkan gelas dan lap tersebut di atas meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjang—bersebelahan dengan beberapa helai kertas dan sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi satu buah kapsul berwarna merah.

Saat itu, Sakura sudah menjatuhkan diri di sebuah kursi. "Jadi … karena kelelahan?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan prihatin. Mata _emerald_-nya kemudian melihatku menyelidik. "Apa ada alasan lain? Kemarin juga kau kan terlihat tidak seperti biasanya—tampak lebih cemas dan gelisah. Ada yang sedang menjadi beban pikiranmu?"

_Mimpi itu…._

Sejenak aku hendak mengucapkannya. Mulutku sudah terbuka kecil dan raut wajah Sakura menunjukkan seolah ia siap mendengar jawabanku. Tapi kurasa ia harus menelan ludah pahit saat aku mendadak tertawa dan berkata, "Beban pikiran? Aku? Hahaha. Apa aku kelihatan seperti orang yang punya beban pikiran? Dan kalau kaubilang aku terlihat cemas, mungkin itu pertanda bahwa aku memang sedang tidak enak badan. Sering seperti itu, kan? Orang yang akan jatuh sakit mendadak cemas tanpa sebab?"

Sakura melongo. Jelas ia tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan dapat mengatakannya hal tersebut dengan ringan.

"Yah…," jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng lagi, "tapi tetap saja … '_tidak terlihat memiliki beban'_ berbeda dengan '_tidak ada beban'_."

Aku mengangguk setuju sementara aku membetulkan posisi tubuhku yang sebelumnya sedikit melorot. Aku duduk lebih tegak sekarang.

"Setiap orang pasti punya beban masalahnya sendiri-sendiri. Tapi kurasa bebanku bukan sesuatu yang harus mendapat perhatian lebih." Aku menjelaskan dengan santai.

"Memang…." Sakura kemudian mengangkat papan yang dilengkapi dengan kartu pasien. Dia pasti sedang mencatat kondisiku sepenglihatannya. "Tapi toleransi setiap orang untuk tiap masalah itu tidak sama. Bahkan ketika kau mengatakan bahwa itu adalah masalah sepele, mungkin saja sebenarnya itu tidak sesepele yang kaupikirkan."

"Kalau begitu," aku berujar sembari menunjuk ke arah catatannya, "tulis saja; 'Yamanaka Ino jatuh sakit karena mimpi aneh yang berulang kali ia lihat'. Bagaimana?"

"Mimpi?"

"Matahari, padang bunga cosmos dan…," aku tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura bertanya seolah tidak percaya. "Dia—" Sakura tampak menelan ludah. "Kenapa kau bisa memimpikannya?"

Sungguh, itu pertanyaan paling konyol di antara sekian pertanyaan yang kudengar dari Sakura hari ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa memimpikannya?" Aku mengulang pertanyaan Sakura dengan sedikit sinis. Kuharap Sakura tahu apa yang membuatku berlaku demikian. Namun, melihat sosoknya yang bungkam, aku pun tertawa. "_Dekorin_ sayang, kalau kita bisa mengatur mimpi sesuka hati, tentu tidak akan ada yang namanya 'mimpi buruk'."

"Kau benar," jawabnya sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursi. "Yah, kurasa kau harus istirahat beberapa saat lagi di sini. Kau harus segera sembuh karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak datang ke pestaku besok."

"Oh, benar juga," jawabku sambil mengelus dagu. "_Tousan_ bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk menjemputmu nanti malam." Sakura melihat ke arah catatannya dan kemudian menunjuk kapsul merah yang sempat kulihat sebelumnya. "Minum kapsul merah itu dan tidurlah sebentar lagi. Kuharap nanti malam kau sudah merasa jauh lebih baik."

Aku meraih kapsul yang ditunjukkan Sakura. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku kembali mengambil gelas yang tinggal berisi setengah.

Setelah aku menenggak kapsul tersebut, Sakura tampak mengangguk puas. Aku pun merendahkan posisi tubuhku—kembali berbaring telentang. Mungkin aku akan segera tertidur dan bermimpi.

Matahari, padang bunga, dan Sasuke.

Lalu, sekonyong-konyong, sebuah pertanyaan mendesak masuk benakku.

"Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"

Sakura menoleh tepat sebelum ia benar-benar akan beranjak. Ia menyeringai aneh dan kejahilan tergambar dari sorot matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Heh. Lucu."

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malamnya aku terbangun setelah mendengar suara _tousan_. Dan sesuai dugaan Sakura, aku merasa jauh, jauh lebih baik. Dengan segera, aku pun menukar pakaian rumah sakit yang semula kukenakan dengan baju ungu yang sudah biasa kugunakan. Aku kemudian pamit pulang pada petugas medis yang tengah berjaga—Sakura sudah pulang, mungkin untuk menyiapkan pesta besok.

_Tousan_ mendampingiku sepanjang jalan dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura. Aku menjawab setiap pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang juga nyaris sama dengan jawaban yang kulontarkan pada Sakura—kecuali bagian Sasuke.

Sasuke….

Dugaanku salah. Aku tidak lagi memimpikannya.

Ternyata mimpi-mimpi itu memang bukan apa-apa. Bukan pertanda, bukan juga firasat. Itu hanyalah bunga tidur yang tidak berarti. Yah, mungkin juga itu adalah keinginan yang kupendam jauh di alam bawah sadarku. Bahwa aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya—itu fakta.

Lalu, bahwa aku dipermainkan oleh mimpi yang sekilas menyenangkan—itu juga fakta.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Esok harinya, aku meminta libur sehari dari rumah sakit. Dua alasan kulayangkan: satu, aku masih butuh waktu untuk memulihkan tubuhku; dua, Sakura akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak datang ke pestanya. Biarpun aku memutuskan untuk datang, tapi aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Datang, mengucapkan selamat, makan, dan pulang. Dia tidak berhak memprotes. Dia tahu kondisiku saat ini.

Demikianlah, setelah berpamitan pada _tousan_, aku beranjak ke alamat yang tertera pada kertas kaku yang merupakan kartu undangan tersebut. Lagi-lagi aku membatin, _Dilihat berkali-kali pun tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Sakura sekali lagi berada satu langkah di depanku._

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Tapi bukan ini wajah yang harus kutunjukkan. Temanku—sahabatku, sedang menempuh hari bahagianya, alasan apa yang harus kukatakan untuk membela wajah muramku? Tidak ada. Jika aku tidak bisa tersenyum, maka aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura," ujarku sambil membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran negatif dan kemudian melatih senyumku. Aku kemudian melihat rangkaian bunga yang sengaja kubawa sebagai hadiah. Senyumku semakin terkembang.

Sudah pasti, aku harus turut bahagia untuk Sakura.

Soal Sasuke? Lebih baik lupakan saja!

Orang yang tidak jelas sedang berada di mana itu tidak berhak untuk mendapatkan perhatianku lebih jauh. Dan walau mataku mulai kembali menampilkan permainan bernama ilusi, aku tidak akan terjatuh lagi. Ya, walau semirip apa pun ilusi itu dengan aslinya, ilusi tetap saja ilusi.

Dan walaupun … orang yang tampak sedang berbicara dengan Suigetsu, Karin, dan Juugo itu teramat mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang kurindukan, aku tidak akan terpedaya.

Lho? Kok?

Apa aku akan pingsan lagi?

Rasa-rasanya ilusi ini … terkesan begitu nyata.

Sosok tegap itu … rambut hitam _raven_ itu … gerakannya….

Oh, tidak! aku harus segera ke tempat Sakura. Aku tidak boleh roboh sekarang.

Tapi … kenapa kakiku malah melangkah ke arah ilusi itu?

Bahkan makin cepat … tidak bisa kuhentikan!

Apa ini juga mimpi?

Kuulurkan tanganku yang tidak sedang memegang buket bunga. Lalu, dengan mengabaikan tatapan kaget dari Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo, langsung kutarik lengan 'ilusi' itu hingga tubuhnya terputar ke arahku.

_Kami-sama_. Ini adalah ilusi yang sangat luar biasa.

Dua _onyx_ yang memandangku bingung itu … nyata.

"Sasuke … _kun_?" Aku masih memegangi lengannya—seolah aku takut kehilangan sosoknya lagi jika pegangan ini terlepas.

"_Hn_?"

Suara yang tidak ramah itu … kata-katanya yang singkat….

Aku sadar, ini bukan ilusi!

"Kapan … pulang?" Ya, Tuhan! Kini suaraku terdengar bergetar.

Sasuke tampak mengerjap bingung. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah tiga rekannya. Mereka tampak mengerti sesuatu yang tidak kupahami. Dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajah masing-masing, mereka berpamitan padaku dan Sasuke. Kemudian berlalu.

"Kemarin." Jawaban Sasuke yang sedikit tertunda itu membuatku kembali menoleh padanya. "Sakura tidak cerita apa-apa padamu?"

"Sakura…?" Aku masih terlalu bingung. Sedikitnya, aku kembali mempertanyakan eksistensi sosok di depanku ini. Aku mengabaikan kebingungan Sasuke dan berkutat dengan berbagai pemikiranku sendiri. Aku sampai melepas buket bunga yang sebelumnya kugenggam hanya untuk menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hei? Apa-apaan—"

Tidak selesai sampai di situ, aku menyentuh lengannya dan kemudian … mencubitnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" bentak Sasuke sambil melangkah mundur—melepaskan diri dariku.

Aku mengerjap heran. "Bukan mimpi?"

"_Tsk_. Kau masih demam?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh lengannya yang baru saja kucubit. Kernyitan di antara kedua alisnya itu masih ada di sana—bukti kalau ia bisa merasakan sakit atas cubitanku.

"'Masih'?"

Sekelebat, percakapan terakhir dengan Sakura kembali terngiang dalam benakku.

"_Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

Aku spontan menganga dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan mata yang terbelalak. "Jadi yang membawaku ke rumah sakit itu benar-benar kau?"

"Kau itu konyol, ya?" Demikianlah komentarnya. Pedas dan tajam, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak sakit, tidak juga tertusuk—hanya kesenangan yang masih tertahan.

"Tapi … kenapa?"

"_Hn_?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sasuke mengernyit lagi. "Apa aku sudah tidak boleh ke sini?" tanyanya dingin. Aku menggeleng cepat, nyaris tanpa berpikir. Ia pun mengimbuhkan, "Selain itu, Naruto dan Sakura akan segera menempuh hidup baru mereka … kurasa biar hanya sebentar, aku harus mampir untuk mengucapkan selamat."

Aku masih tidak puas dan kembali bertanya. Entah hanya perasaanku, atau Sasuke memang bertingkah lebih sabar? Dia menjelaskan dengan cukup panjang lebar—bahwa ia sempat bertemu Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu dan Naruto menceritakan rencana hidupnya dengan Sakura. Naruto ingin Sasuke ada saat hari bahagia itu benar-benar berlangsung dan Sasuke menjanjikan sebuah surat apabila dia memutuskan untuk pulang—meski sebentar. Begitu surat dari Sasuke datang, Naruto dan Sakura dengan terburu-buru menuliskan undangan. Perkara selesai.

"Aku hampir tidak bisa percaya." Aku menggeleng sebelum membungkuk untuk mengambil buket yang sebelumnya kujatuhkan. "Ini seperti mimpi."

Sasuke sudah meletakkan sebelah tangannya di saku. Ia menatapku dengan sebuah pertanyaan terlontar melalui ekspresinya. Verbalnya menyusul tak lama kemudian, "Saat di padang bunga itu…."

Aku menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

Ia mendadak bungkam. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak jadi."

"H-hah?" Aku tidak puas. "Apa, sih? Apa yang mau kaukatakan? Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Naruto dan Sakura pasti sudah menunggu. Kau tidak mau ke tempat mereka?"

"Mau, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Mumpung matahari belum terik. Padang bunga itu masih bisa menunggu." Aku masih belum bisa memahami apa maksudnya. "Mimpi itu masih bisa menunggu untuk diwujudkan."

Aku menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan.

Kulihat Sasuke tersenyum. Samar tapi lembut.

Ini bukan di padang bunga, matahari pun belum berada tepat di atas kami, tapi senyuman itu terlihat jelas oleh kedua mataku.

Jika ada penjelasan di balik semua mimpi indah ini, aku bersedia menukarnya dengan apa pun.

Tapi ini bukan mimpi, Sasuke di depanku bukanlah sosok fana yang bisa menghilang secepat asap. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, masih ada banyak waktu untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan.

Dan walau sedikit tertinggal dari Sakura, tapi aku bisa merasakannya—kehidupan nyataku akan segera dimulai.

*********終わり*********

* * *

Duh, jujur sejujur-jujurnya, saya bingung ingin ngasih judul apa untuk fanfic ini. Dan akhirnya, saya pakai judul 'Batas' karena cerita ini intinya merupakan 'batas' antara mimpi dan kenyataan yang dialami Ino (juga Sasuke). _Meaning_ keduanya, cerita ini menyiratkan bahwa batas di antara Ino dan Sasuke akan semakin kecil ke depannya. Yaaa … mohon dimaklumi kalau aneh, _sense of_ _entitlement_ saya emang agak jelek T_T *udah diprotes beberapa orang rasanya.

Tadinya ... dengan di-_publish_-nya fanfict ini, maka akan berakhir pula event 1st GWE of SasuIno ini. Tapi kata-kata penutup itu nggak jadi saya pakai, karena yang nutup akhirnya adalah Boz mafia dari grup Moonlight et Sunshine Familia: **wisecchi**. XD Tapi, saya pribadi juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang udah berpartisipasi, baik sebagai _author_, maupun sebagai _reader_ dan _reviewer_. _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu_~! *_bow_* Moga-moga nggak jenuh meramaikan archive dengan fanfic SasuIno, ya, _minna_~ :"""D

Dan _betewe_, jangan di-_close_ dulu, di bawah masih ada sedikit _omake_. XD

_Saa_, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_setelah selesai dengan _omake_-nya. _Arigatou_~! :D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

*********おまけ*********

.

.

.

Sosok berambut _raven_ itu terduduk dengan tenang. Di sebelahnya, sang sahabat yang berambut kuning jabrik sudah mulai mengoceh tak karuan. Begitu helaian merah muda terlihat, seketika ocehan sang lelaki berambut kuning berhenti. Kedua lelaki itu pun langsung berdiri.

"Bagaimana kondisi Ino, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sudah lebih baik, tapi…." Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan. "Dia bilang … dia memimpikanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Serta-merta, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu membelalakkan mata.

Sakura melanjutkan sembari menyentuh dagunya. "Dia bilang, dia terus-terusan melihat mimpi yang sama. Matahari, padang bunga cosmos, dan kau." Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menunjuk langsung ke arah Sasuke.

"_Hn_."

"Hanya itu komentarmu, _Teme_?" Naruto tergelak dan tawanya langsung berderai. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan, ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. "Jangan berisik, _Dobe_. Ini rumah sakit."

Sakura pun memberikan delikan tajam pada Naruto yang langsung mengecilkan suaranya. Kedua orang itu kemudian menanyai Sasuke mengenai apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan dan Sasuke menjawab bahwa ia akan pulang ke penginapan dan segera beristirahat untuk acara besok. Perjalanan panjang cukup membuatnya kelelahan.

Naruto dan Sakura tidak melontarkan protes dan keduanya langsung beranjak terlebih dahulu—meninggalkan Sasuke dalam larutan pikirannya yang tidak diketahui siapa pun.

"Matahari, padang bunga dan … _dia_."

Suatu keanehan bahwa Sasuke sebetulnya juga memimpikan hal yang sama dengan Ino. Suatu keanehan bahwa mimpi itu dalam waktu singkat menjadi penggeraknya untuk segera pulang ke Konoha. Dan suatu keanehan bahwa Sasuke memercayai bahwa mimpi itu mempunyai arti tersendiri.

Karena itulah, padang cosmos menjadi tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi setelah sampai di Konoha. Ia nyaris menganggap dirinya gila saat tidak menemukan seorang pun di sana.

Tapi lalu, ia melihat Ino yang terbaring dengan ekspresi yang terlihat menderita. Sasuke perlahan mendekat—jantungnya berdebar keras. Mimpinya—mimpi anehnya—nyaris menjadi kenyataan.

Matahari, padang bunga dan … Ino.

Semua nyaris sesuai kecuali bahwa Ino tidak terbangun. Matanya terpejam dan dadanya terlihat naik turun dengan tidak teratur. Napasnya bahkan agak tersengal.

Sasuke tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa Ino tidak berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Ia pun segera memeriksa kondisi Ino dan membopongnya untuk segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ino sakit dan itu bukan mimpi.

Ia sudah akan mulai berjalan saat ia mendengar sebuah suara patah-patah di tengah napas yang terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

Sasuke berhenti hanya untuk mengamati wajah Ino. Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu memerah … karena menderita. Ini sangat berbeda dari apa yang ia lihat di mimpi—di mana Ino tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang memerah karena senang.

"Sasuke … _kun_…."

Lagi, panggilan Ino terhadap namanya membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ia harus bergegas. Meski saat ini Sasuke belum dapat melihat kenyataan yang sesuai dengan mimpinya, tapi bayangan akan matahari, padang bunga dan senyum Ino sudah semakin tampak jelas di depan mata.

Sasuke tersenyum ringan.

Mulai hari itu, mimpi yang sama tidak akan lagi mengganggunya.

.

.

.

*******_**HONTOU NI **_**終わり*********


End file.
